My family?
by Raymoney
Summary: Takashi Kusangi was a regular fifteen year old high schooler with the exception of a few supernatural powers living at the local orphanage in Karakura town until he meets a woman named Tier Halibel who claims to be his mother tells him the truth about why she abandoned him and had decided to help him become a Shinigami. Better summary in story Halibel X Zaraki


**My family?**

**Hey it's Raymoney trying something a little different, I'm going to do a regular anime fanfiction story this is no crossover but if will have an OC.**

**Summary: **Fifteen years ago the arrancar known Tier Halibel had a child with a Shinigami who was on a mission from the Soul Society, after the Shinigami died she had no one to take care of her child, in a desperate attempt make sure her son will thrive the arrancar leaves him at the steps of an orphanage in Karakura town. Now in the present day Halibel is a Shinigami in Squad 11 looking reconnect with her son and train him to avoid the path of the arrancar and to become a Shinigami. Halibel X Zaraki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

**Prologue**

Tier Halibel sits at her desk looking frantically at a laptop until she gave up, not getting far in her research in her pajamas and pair of glasses.

Tier Halibel: "Shit!"

Her stepdaughter Yachiru then enters the room hearing basically hearing surrogate mother's fruitless attempts.

Yachiru: "Hali?"

Tier Halibel: "Yachiru, what are you doing up?"

Yachiru: "I could hear you in the study, what's wrong."

Tier Halibel: "Well, fifteen years ago when I was an arrancar I was impregnated by a Shinigami I then gave birth to a healthy baby boy and left him at an orphanage in Karakura town so Aizen wouldn't find out about him and kill him or try one of his twisted experiments on him. The only problem is now at fifteen years old his powers have now started to surface and I fear he may follow the same path I did, every since I became a Shinigami here I've looked for information on him and haven't gotten far."

Kenpachi Zaraki: "Well how much do you have?"

Yachiru: "Kenny!"

The Squad 11 Capitan snuck up in his wife almost startling his her.

Tier Halibel: "Oh, Kenpachi you scared the living daylights out of me."

Kenpachi Zaraki: "Sorry, you weren't on bed and I overheard you and Yachiru talking about your son down here. What information do you have, maybe I can help."

Tier Halibel: "Takashi Kusangi, student at Karakura high school, short stop for his baseball team, he's been going to a psychiatrist lately over seeing spirits and that's it."

Kenpachi Zaraki: "Huh, you know Capitan Kuchiki's sister poses as a high school student at Karakura high, maybe I could contact her to monitor him."

Tier Halibel: "That would be fine."

Yachiru: "Will I get to meet him."

Tier Halibel: "Hopefully."

**Chapter 1**

Aw damn, it's lunch and all the other places in the schoolyard are taken and crowded.

"Hey Takashi!"

I turn to see my friend Rukia Kuchiki waving me over to her little group, I've known Rukia for a few months now but we both actually hit it off as friends.

I joined them with my bento box and started eating the lunch my caretaker Miss Suzuka packed for me back at the orphanage.

My name is Takashi Kusangi I'm a fifteen year old student at Karakura high,I live at the local orphanage run by Kyoko Suzuka I've lived there my whole life never meeting my parents I wouldn't exactly say I hate them but I am pissed beyond belief that they abandoned me when I was a baby, I've taken that anger out on the baseball diamond though, I play shortstop for my high school baseball team. There is one more thing you should know about me, I see dead people. Now I know it sounds crazy but it's not like that American movie The Sixth Sense it's more like I get to meet the deceased and just talk or something you know find out their past, their dreams, how they died, etc. of course it's not always a picnic to have these powers sometimes they'll bother me during a game or when I'm trying to sleep at home, and sometimes they're not always friendly. A few weeks ago I encountered a gargantuan beast that had a mask resembling a demon skull it didn't really bother me physically but mentally what it said got to me. He said to me in an eerie voice.

_"You don't know who you are! Don't worry you will."_

That monsters quote still haunts me to this day and he's not the first to do it,its almost like these monsters are trying to recruit me for something, what I don't know.

I then got a call on my cellphone.

"Hey, Miss Suzuka."

"Takashi, I need you to come home right away after baseball practice today."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, you just have a meeting."

"Really a meeting, me?"

"She asked for you, name and everything."

"Alright, I'll be there, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Rukia then looked at me.

"What was that about?"

"That was Miss Suzuka, she told me I have a meeting today."

A meeting is the term in the orphanage used to describe an interaction between an orphan and a John or Jane Doe looking to adopt a child. But, the curious thing is why am I getting one in now at fifteen not many people are looking to adopt a high schooler, I've had many in my life but was always an excuse why I wasn't adopted, I wasn't young enough,I didn't look good for business,I looked too foreign, oh and my personal favorite I could be possessed god I hated those meetings.

Anyways, when I finished school and then baseball practice, I went straight home to the orphanage I've called home ever since I was little.I put my backpack and gym bag in their little hiding place and I was about to make it to my room until I was called into the meeting room, weird usually, Miss Suzuka has us change into something different for clients. Well, I entered the room to see Miss Suzuka talking to a woman who aside from her short, messy, blonde hair she looked exactly like me right down to my green eyes and tan skin, you know the features that made me look "too foreign", Miss Suzuka then took her attention towards me.

"Takashi, glad you could make it. "

"Uh, yeah anytime what the hells going on here."

"Takashi, how long have you lived here?"

"Fifteen years."

"And do you know how you got here?"

"You told me, you found me on the front step in a bundle."

"Well, that is also correct, and as a reward I have a surprise for you."

I had an uneasy feeling when she said she had a surprise for me, she then looked at the woman across from me.

"Takashi, this is your mother."

"Mom?"

The woman then extended her hand to me.

"My name Tier Halibel and the reason I-"

"Well, I don't want to hear it!"

"Takashi!"

"I'm going out!"

I went out to the pond where I always reflected after a rough day I saw my reflection in the pond I can't believe it's been so long I've been coming here,I then noticed my newly found mother come up by me.

"It's beautiful out here."

"Whatever."

"Look, honey I know you're upset but can I explain myself to you first?"

"I guess."

"Fifteen years ago I was known as an arrancar and I fell in love with a Shinigami and that union produced you."

"OK, go on."

"A union between arrancar and Shinigami was strictly forbidden and if Capitan Aizen found out about you, you would be either killed or painfully tortured through experimentation, I was going to have the Shinigami take you but he died before I could get the chance, so I thought that living among the humans could keep you safe."

"So what does that make me."

"That's why I'm here, I'm no longer an arrancar, I'm a Shinigami myself now and now that your powers are emerging I came back to help you choose the right path."

"You know that does make me feel better, I mean all these years I've had anger at you and now you proved that anger was misplaced."

I then noticed the wedding ring on her hand.

"So, is the man you married also a-"

"Yes, and he can help you too."

Just then we both heard an earth shattering noise a few blocks away from the orphanage.

"Think you can help me out Takashi?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

I grabbed the baseball bat from my gym bag and followed my mother out of the orphanage the see another one of those monsters standing in front of her.I then saw her in a black and white kimono holding two katana like swords.

"What the hell is that thing."

"A Hollow, stand back."

The Hollow then speaks

_"Yes! I get two traitors for the price of one!"_

She unsheathes one of the swords from its holster.

"Swim,Tiburón!"

Like that her sword transformed into a fin like blade on her arm and it was amidst like water was swirling around her.

She fought that giant with extreme persistency only she couldn't do it alone she needed help, she can't do it alone.

"Mom let me help you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

She hands me the other sword she heard.

"That's just what I wanted to hear, here grab on to this Zanpakutō!"

I took her advice and took ahold of the I believe she called it a Zanpakutō and it's weird it's, almost like I could feel energy from the sword came bursting into me and my clothes changed into the same as uniform hers,I felt powerful,the behemoth then spoke to me.

**"**_So the little halfling Is a Shinigami now."_

I spoke right back at the basturd.

"Don't call me halfling! It's Takashi, Takashi Kusangi!"

**To be continued...**

**God 2/3 unfinished stories started and one more to go, like always if you have any suggestions let me know. Nothing inflammatory**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
